Broken Emotions
by Tenny
Summary: Queen Relena has been searching for Heero for over a year.. and one night she gets an unexpected visitor through her balcony (Song Fic to Wasting My Time by Default) (Thanks to Andy for helping me come up with title)


Okay, Copyright stuff.. I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters (unfortunately), this is not based on anything from the series; so no emails whining about how it never says this or that Relena sucks... mmmkay? If you think she sucks.. DON'T READ IT.. Thank you.

Second Copyright.. The song mentioned in here is not mine, it belongs to Default (a very good band, check them out)

********************************

Relena sat at her dresser, brushing out her long sandy hair. It had been a long day and she couldn't wait to fall into a deep sleep.

"I need a break..." she sighed to herself, setting the brush down as her blue eyes landed on her teddy bear, sitting next to her pillow. She gingerly picked it up and looked into it's eyes. "Heero.. Where could you be..?" she asked rhetorically, stroking it's cheek with her thumb. For the past year or more she had been searching for the perfect soldier, but was always outsmarted. She needed to talk to him, she needed questions to be answered.

She needed to confirm her feelings.

Relena whipped her head back as she heard something move on her balcony, but simply blamed it on the wind as she turned back around, putting down the teddy bear.

"I heard you were looking for me..." came the familiar stony tone. 

  
  


Well I don't want to see you waiting, I've already gone too far away

  
  


Relena turned to the foot of her bed, where Heero stood stiffly with his eyes locked on her. She stood up straight like she had just seen a ghost; her face pale and her fingertips resting on her chin.

"Heero it's... so good to see you again.." she finally found her soft voice, her hand moving to brush her hair from her shoulder.

"Hn.." Heero replied, looking away from her. He wouldn't let his thoughts take control.. He wouldn't listen to his pesky heart.

  
  


I still can't keep the day from ending, No more messed up reasons for me to stay

  
  


"Why did you want me, Relena?" He finally managed, looking back at her. The princess was wondering how he managed not to be seen by her, then she remember who she was dealing with.

"I.. Wanted to speak with you about something," she answered, taking a more regal stance. Heero's gaze softened for a moment as he looked her over. She seemed to of matured prematurely over the year. Her hair was certainly longer, and her blue eyes were deep with wisdom and stress. The belt holding her robe on showed how much she had grown into her own body... It was true, she was no longer the princess... but a queen.

He looked away again.

  
  


Well this is not for real, Afraid to feel. I just hit the floor, Don't ask for more. I'm wasting my time, I'm wasting my time

  
  


"What about?" His voice kept it's icy tone, sounding somewhat annoyed. Relena thought for a moment.. She had planned out this monologue months ago, but all of it seemed to escape her now.

"....Remember during the war? How you used to threaten my life, but in the end always ended up saving it?" Relena stepped up a little, the light shining on her a little better. "I want to know why you did so..." She tensed up, waiting for his answer.

  
  


You can't stop the feeling, there is no reason. Just make the call, And take it all again

  
  


oh again

  
  


Heero turned so his profile was facing her, looking down at the ground. "You were an important figure in bringing peace to the colonies.. If anything had happened to you hope would be lost." Relena stepped in front of Heero just in time to catch his upward glance, locking blue eyes with him.

"You aren't telling me the whole truth, Heero," she said softly. She had caught a small glance behind the glass cover over his eyes. All he could do was turn around and look away.

  
  


Months went by with us pretending, When did our light turn from green to red

  
  


"Heero.. Tell me.. You seem to be in such a state of confusion.." she rested a hang on his shoulder reassuringly, "please.. Tell me.." Heero closed his eyes and thought for a moment before turning around to face the queen.

  
  


I took a chance and left you standing, Lost the will to do this once again

  
  


"Relena, I am nineteen years old. Almost all of those nineteen years have been spent in military training. I have been broken, I have no sense of emotion, so sense of belonging. The only thing to satisfy me is to complete my missions... that is my purpose." He looked down as he continued, shrugging off Relena's hand.

  
  


Well this is not for real, Afraid to feel. I just hit the floor, Don't ask for more. I'm wasting my time, I'm wasting my time

  
  


"I don't know what I feel now though, but it disturbs me. I can't concentrate on my goals, my victims, and even aiming has become a task." He said deeply, no wavering in his voice. He looked back at her, her sandy locks framing her round face, which had thinned slightly. His princess went from cute to beautiful, without him noticing.

"All I can think of... is you..."

You can't stop the feeling. there is no reason. Just make the call, And take it all again

  
  


"Oh Heero..." Relena muttered, resting a hand on his cheek. She moved in closer to the soldier, her sea blue eyes looking into his Prussian blue ones. They seemed to slightly shine in the light now, like the glass had been shattered by something. Some force seemed to of been pulling them closer to each other; Heero had no control over his arm as it went to her cheek.

oh again

"Relena..." he muttered, trying to stop himself. Her cheek was warm against his cold hand, and her body almost touched his.

"Yes.. Heero?" she whispered softly.. His hand warmed against her cheek, his lips almost against hers as they trembled with her words.

  
  


See you waiting

Heero's hand moved back so his fingers wrapped around the back of her neck, while his thumb rested by her ear, stroking her cheek gently. "I... I don't know what to do.."

  
  


Look so lonely

Relena's arms slid around his neck, her body now touching his. "Do what your heart tells you..."

  
  


See you waiting

  
  


Heero finally pressed his lips to hers, closing the space. Their eyes closed as she kissed back. Her curved complimented his figure.

I see you waiting

Her lips were so soft, and the kiss seemed sweet. They were lost in the moment which seemed like an eternity. Finally, it was broken when Relena stepped back.

"I... I think I love you..." She whispered, surprised at her own words. Heero closed his eyes.

  
  


Well this is not for real, Afraid to feel. I just hit the floor, Don't ask for more. I'm wasting my time, I'm wasting my time

  
  


"I know...." Heero whispered back.. His hand moving to her front quickly, "...Good-bye, Relena," He said meaningfully. Relena's eyes widened as she felt something push against her abdomen. The queen's blue eyes closed as a silent shot rang out, blood spurting against her bed sheets and teddy bear. Heero loosened her grip on him and layed her down on the bed gently, crossing her arms for her. He wiped the blood off of his gun and put it back in it's place, approaching the window where he came.

  
  


You can't stop the feeling. there is no reason. Just make the call, And take it all again

The soldier left unmoved. The only sign of his grief was a single silent tear that quickly ran down his cheek.

"Mission accomplished.."

  
  


I'm wasting... whoa again


End file.
